Circus of Life
by Dragon's Pride
Summary: Trowa and Duo Meet at the Circus, only to Learn something new about each other


Circus of Life.  
  
This is my first attempt at a Fan Fic, and I have absolutely no idea where its gonna lead. Maybe you guys could give me some ideas. I like to play things out in my head before I go to bed, imagining Trowa and Heero as having actual personalities, and maybe even seeing them as gay, but who knows?  
  
To let you know who I am, my name is John, or Dragons Pride, Proud Dragon, or what have you. If you chat in the Religion room of yahoo, you know me as Gaypaganteen002, and I hope you know I'm a nice guy. I'll try to keep the rating down, but I'm not promising anything ok? If you like this, I'll be sure to send GundamNymph (who is like a  
  
sis to me ^_~) your thanks, and mine. Thanks GN, for you're ever loving advice =oP.  
  
(P.S.: I own none of these Characters, save the Mystery man. The names spoken are not my creation.)  
  
===*===*===*===*===*===*===*===*===*===*===*===*===*===*===*===*===*===*===*===  
  
Heero yuy, in his usual fashion, was standing in the shadows, watching over Relena Peacecraft, and ensuring her safety. After having his Gundam destroyed in the his last battle, he stayed near Relena to ensure her safety, always by her side and always near his love. He stands there, and allows himself to be sidetracked by thoughts of his comrades. Wufei, the ever honorable man who fought for his fallen wife. Quatre, Duo and Trowa, three loving men who all, but one, knew how to show there feelings at all times.BRBR"Weakness!" spoke Heero to himself, making sure that no one heard him. "That's all that Duo and Quatre showed. Magnificent fighting skills, we could all rival each other with ease, but still. In order to master the body you must master your emotions. Though...AUGH! What am I thinking?"BRBRWith that thought, as only Heero can, he shut his mind off, only watching his love, which he knew deep down, was not true. Heero knew, but did not want to admit, that his  
love lay somewhere else, somewhere far away.  
  
* * *  
  
Trowa awoke that morning with the thought that something was going to happen today, what, he couldn't say, or even when, but something was definitely happening. `Not that I'm worried...or, am I?' Trowa could always hide his emotions, but, unlike Heero, who he deeply admired, he could not shut off his thoughts. They were always present.  
  
He came out of his tent and breathed a breath of the cool summer air, and waved to his sister with a fond smile. "Hey sis! Ready for another exciting day of the circus?" laughed Trowa. Catherine smiled, and responded with a "har har". "Come on Catherine, lets get things going. We have to get the animals cleaned, and the floor." With that the pair headed to the center ring to start daily chores, and to get their chore clothes on.  
  
Taking his place on the "Wheel of Fate" he waited with his one open eye closed to shut the fear off within. Five knives, ten, and more still. He opened his eye to watch the last knife come flying right over the center of his head. An uproar could be heard, and not even a sigh of relief escaped Trowa's throat. Catherine, smiling at the routine she had preformed so many times in her life, smirked, turned and bowed to the audience, as Trowa was being assisted from the wheel. After being removed from the device, looking like something a mouse trap would be designed for, he joined his partner in a bow.BRBRAs Trowa walks out of the tent after a long day of "The Wheel of Fate" (add echo here for added effect if you want to...^_~) he decided to watch the crowd leaving the front of the tent. Several people caught his eye. A man in a trench coat and sunglasses looking as though he were waiting for someone, a pair holding hands, and, to his amazement, a slender young man, about  
nineteen years old, in a button down shirt, tight blue jeans, what appeared to be work boots, and a baseball cap representing his favorite baseball team, something symbolized with a "B".  
  
"What's wrong Trowa?" not hearing the question, Trowa finally feels Catherine tapping his shoulder, and finds himself pulled back to reality with a start. "What's going on Trowa, something wrong?" Catherine had a genuine look of concern on her face. "You just, zoomed right into outer space there, what's wrong?"BRBRWith quite the look of annoyance, a great strip of red across his face, and a bead of sweat on his forehead, Trowa looked at Catherine, and smiled. "Nothing, nothing at all, a thought came to mind is all." With that, Trowa turned and walked to his trailer, turning around to wave to his very confused looking sister. "I just hope she doesn't get any ideas...or that she forgets this." he had to speak this quietly, as one of his friends, Duo, whom he hadn't seen for a good while, came walking up.  
  
"Trowa! Great show man." the Death God was smiling broadly, and  
  
something had changed, something in his walk. "You can't even tell me you  
  
weren't worried that she might miss up there, I mean, your hair is still on that  
  
last knife. I mean, either she aimed like that on purpose, or she ****** big  
  
time." Still smiling he had a hint of curiosity in his voice. "So how's  
  
Catherine doing? And what was with that little..." Duo makes a wiggling motion  
  
with his hands as he does the flash back thing from Wayne's World. "zooming off  
  
into outer space thing. You were totally disconnected there for a while.  
  
Everything Okay there bud?"  
  
"I'm fine Duo, what's with everyone playing twenty questions all of a sudden?" Trowa was now getting noticeably irritated with everyone's concern, which he felt was totally unnecessary. "You hear from anyone else? Quatre maybe, what's he up to?" Trowa Desperately tried changing the subject, and luckily for him, it worked.BRBR"Nothing from Quatre or Wufei, but Heero, There's another story." Duo had a hint of mischievous in his voice now. "He left Relena, for a guy no less. He was talking to me about a little bit ago. He said something about confusion and Relena suffocating him from far away..." Duo burst into laughter at his own words. "I mean, damn! Who would have guess the great emotionless Heero Yuy, gay? Wow! And here I am thinking I'm the only one." after hearing Duo say those things, Trowa's only response was to back away in shock, and fall over his trailer's table. He also hit his head on the cabinet, and cringed in pain. "Whoa, Trowa you hurt?" Picking Trowa up  
and inspecting him, He realizes then, how attractive Trowa is, and begins to questions things. "Wait! Hold on a minute!" Pulling away from Duo in shock, and dismay, Trowa looks Duo up and down. "You and Heero, are, when the @#%* did this happen? I mean, you guys are so, so, I don't believe this!" Trowa had since sat down, a sense of great confusion over coming his thoughts. The people he fought beside, the warriors he thought he knew so well, open all this on him all of a sudden. It was then that he realized he wasn't breathing right, shallow, fast. "Oh God, help me."  
  
Duo barely caught him, as he fell, going into shock. "Damn it! Trowa! TROWA! Snap out of it! Come on!" Duo was trying desperately to help Trowa. "Come on buddy! Think about it, Heero never actually loved Relena. I never loved anyone! It shouldn't be that big of a shock. Goddamn Trowa, If you're this damned confused about all of this why don't you talk to someone?!?!"BRBRWith that, the shaking and shivering of Trowa stop, his breathing returned to normal, but Trowa's body went limp. Duo, lifting his comrade gently, loving placed Trowa into his bed, where he took care of him for a long while. All of a sudden there was a knocking at the trailer door. "Trowa! You in there?" Pausing for a second, Duo listened carefully, when the knocking started again. "Trowa, where are you? We need you to start your evening chores to get ready for tomorrow." The knocking stopped again, and in its place a great thud was heard. "TROWA! Where are you boy? Catherine! Get over here! Trowa isn't  
answering his door."  
  
Finally the door gave way to the man's will, cracking the hinges and the lock. Catherine rushed into the Room, he face covered with a look of concern. She looked at his trailer, and only saw Trowa on the bed. No one else was in the room. But she looked at the floor, and noticed that there was an extra set of foot prints. Rushing over to Trowa's bed, she noticed a note on the nightstand. She recognized the emblem on the note as the symbol of the God of Death. "Funny Duo, you're usually careful enough to not leave anything behind, but, thanks for helping him out." With that, she walked out, and told everyone to let him sleep for a while.  
  
Walking in a field, green pastures, and peaceful surroundings, Trowa is in a place he could only dream of. As he starts to run, a sense of flying over comes him, and joy is realized. He jumps as high as he can and flips onto his back. As he lays on the hill, he feels like someone is following him. He sits up, and turns around. He sees a young slender man, in a button down shirt and...that's when Trowa realizes he doesn't care what the man is wearing. He notices his long brown hair, much like Duo's, with a little bit of Heero mixed in. a sleek chest and legs like Wufei and eyes that looked exactly like Quatre. His heart melted into a puddle of silly putty as he watched the young man, the shockingly beautiful man, break into a long legged sprint. When he slid next to Trowa, the man landed on his side and looked at Trowa. "Why don't listen to your heart, talk to someone. You know you'll see me again, though I'm just a dream right now, you know how you feel, why you zoned  
out.BRYou don't know that I'm not like you. Just keep looking for me, ok?" With that, the beautiful man got up and disappeared. Trowa realized that he'd been crying the entire time. It was now that he woke up.  
  
Trowa woke to find Duo and Catherine standing over him, both smiling. "Dare we ask what was happening in that head of yours?" Duo smiled as he asked this question. His hand on his head and his famous laugh echoed from  
  
his mouth. "I had to take your place on the wheel all week." Suddenly, as though remembering something from the previous week, like a close call, Duo shivered, and rubbed his arm. "I lost some hair just like you did. Only I lost a whole lock, didn't I Catherine dear?"  
  
Giggling like mad, and blushing, Catherine nodded, and looked at Trowa. "He is just a wee bit taller than you  
  
Trowa. You feeling ok? Duo told me everything, including his suspicions." with that she noticed that the look on Trowa's face told of a want, and a need to speak with Duo alone, and she got up and left.  
  
"Duo, there's a guy that keeps showing up, over and over again at the shows. Sometimes I notice him,  
  
other times he notices me." Trowa began to tell Duo his feelings, something he rarely did for anyone. "I'm sorry I responded like that. It's just that, I never know what's going on lately. It feels like, when I see this guy, my heart turns  
  
to putty. I keep telling myself that I'm too strong to be that way, to powerful. Queers are not that strong. But then, you and Heero. You tell me you are both gay. It just set everything into motion." Tears began to stream down Trowa's  
  
face as he talked.  
  
"Calm down Trowa. I don't have anyone yet, and Heero got lucky. I'll see if I can't get some info on your guy ok?" Duo held Trowa now, knowing how confused his comrade must be. Trowa managed a nod, and Duo left, letting Trowa have the same dream, a shorter version granted, but the same dream again, and realizing that he may well be one of the toughest gay men on the face of the Earth. Something he may have to think about for a long while.  
  
Come morning, Trowa was feeling much better. He was still confused, but at times he was able to lay that aside. Duo and Catherine had come up with an Idea for a new act involving the same principle. Apparently, over the  
  
week, they had made some practice dummies, and set them on two wheels. The new act was to start with Trowa alone in the ring, and after Catherine finished with the first set of knifes, Duo would be brought in. the first part she was used  
  
to, but throwing two knife at once, proved to be, shall we say, morally fatal for both men. (guys, and gals, you should get my thoughts on that last piece.) "Catherine, dear, why does that sound a little painful to me?" Trowa was smiling, a scared, mute smile after Catherine told him about the attempts. "But, I'm sure we could do it. It'll take time, but we can do it."  
  
So, instead of doing this act right away, Trowa and duo started juggling knifes after  
  
Catherine Finished her acts. To make the act more interesting, the pair would point out that each time they caught the blades, there were catching the blades, not the handles. "To show the audience that these knifes are indeed sharp, we  
  
will now have an audience member slice through this piece of tin." with that, Trowa walked over to a surprised man and handed him a knife. When the man cut through the tin with ease, and gasped, and ran back to hi seat, apparently not wanting anything to splatter on him.  
  
"One, Two, Wait Trowa, wait!" smiling Trowa kept up the suspense.  
  
"What is it this time Duo? Did you forget when you start throwing again?"  
  
"Yea, is it after three, after two, or on three? I can never seem to get it right." throwing up his shoulder,  
  
he let a knife slip, and when it landed in front of the man, the crowd screamed, and when it exploded with a pop and streamers flying everywhere, the crowd burst into laughter and applause. "On Three, can you remember that  
  
Trowa?"  
  
"One..."  
  
"Duo, what are you?..."  
  
"Two..."  
  
Just to surprise everyone Trowa immediately yelled "Three!"  
  
"NO!" With that and a fake look of surprise the two started juggling with such skill and grace that no one made a single noise.  
  
After the show, the three enjoyed a weekend party and laughed after the juggling act. "His face was priceless Duo. Where'd you get the knife anyway?" Trowa was as relaxed as he'd ever been. To the surprise to both  
  
Catherine and Duo.  
  
"I make them. The aren't expensive, and besides, they make for a good..." Duo was interrupted by a knock at the door. And when Trowa answered it, he went white in the face.  
  
"Trowa Barton I presume?" It was the slender man in the baseball cap. Extending his hand to shake Trowa's, he smiled brightly, and shook firmly. "My name is Zack. I've been watching you're show for weeks now. I've also seen the Double Wheel act you've been practicing, very interesting. Also very dangerous." As the man spoke, Trowa noticed that he was the only one being spoken to. The man's eyes stayed focused on him, and soon, nothing could be heard, only the eyes mattered, the deep ocean blue eyes.  
  
"Well, it was good to meet you. Maybe we could meet for coffee Mr. Barton. Here's my home phone number. Give me a call if you wish."  
  
"Uh...Sure." Trowa turned around, and with veins popping, and sweat building, he noticed that Catherine and Duo were both gawking wildly. "What?"  
  
"So it is true then?" Catherine had a sly, sly smile on her face. "This is so COOL! I have two guys to relate with now. I can talk about guys with both of you." Hearing that, Trowa hit the floor with a resounding THUMP! and  
  
something like a "ACK!" from his throat. His own sister, thought he was gay? Great, now what?  
  
"What are you two talking about, just because I...oh man..." With a shocking realization, Trowa but his feelings and his actions together, and to his shock, the truth was revealed to him. "I can't be gay, it's impossible...isn't it?" Both Duo and Catherine where shaking there heads. Trowa tilted his head to the right, and little streams ran from his eyes. "But I don't want to be gaaaay. Whaaaaaaaaa..."  
  
Laughing gently, Catherine came and comforted her brother. "It's ok Trowa. I think its cool to have a gay partner, and like I said, now we really have something in common, we can talk about guys whenever we want to now." Sitting down now, Trowa stopped crying, and kept repeating the discovery to himself. Each time, a little cheerier, until he was dancing like a mad man waving his arms, with Duo dancing the can-can at his sides both of them singing "I'm Gay, You're Gay, We're Gay in both ways!" (FYI: To be gay can be Happy, or to be Homosexual, hence they are now happy in both ways. Sorry ^_^)BRBRCatherine, by now, was going stark raving mad with laughter.  
  
"Trowa, you're taking this well, aren't you?" All Catherine could do is watch the two brothers in arms dancing like a pair of mad house escapees. "Who is that guy anyway Trowa?" This stopped the entire celebration, but not the smiling.  
  
"That's a good question...Duo, were you able to anything on him?"  
  
"Yea, actually. His names Zack, and he gave you a card....WHAT? I only saw him today!" Duo giggles and runs away with Trowa after him, both laughing like mad again, and Catherine chasing after to calm them  
  
down.  
  
Next thing you know, Trowa's at the local Café, awaiting his mysterious man. "Waiting for me? Sorry for the Enigmatic way yesterday, but you know how things are." Zack started to talk to Trowa, and they had a full on  
  
conversation. This was something unheard of coming from Trowa, and pretty soon, all the kittens were out of the bags. "I thought you might be gay, and you're right. I'm gay myself. I noticed you're friend, Duo. I met him a while ago on  
  
the net. Nice guy. " The conversation continued for hours on end, and many cups of coffee.  
  
"It was nice to meet you Zack, keep in touch ok?" With that the two left the café and Trowa turned in for the night. All the time something kept running through his mind. 'What is this? Is this really me? Somehow, I  
  
think it is.'  
  
===*===*===*===*===*===*===*===*===*===*===*===*===*===*===*===*===*===*===*===  
  
Well all, That's the end of the first part of this Story, I can't tell you what's gonna happen next time. Will Catherine ever use her Double Wheel of Fate act? Will Duo Find someone, will Trowa? Tune in next time. When that may be, I don't Know....GPT002 out. 


End file.
